Osoregakure
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Años despues del fin de la guerra con Tobi, Naruto esta desaparecido debido a la jugada desesperada de Tobi pero sus amigos confian en encontrarlo. Una visita a la recien creada Osoregakure (villa oculta tras el miedo) podria ser lo mejor posible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto, Rosario Vampire y Nurarihyon no Mago, no me pertenecen, la trama de este fic y los personajes originales si lo hacen.

Este fic no tiene animo de lucro.

Han pasado 17 años desde el final de la guerra contra Tobi, y como era costumbre desde el mismo dia del fin de la guerra, otro equipo del entre el konoha 11 tomaba la mision de busqueda de Naruto, esto se debe a que durante la batalla final, Naruto habia sido gravemente herido, en circunstancias normales, lo habrian curado, pero Tobi habia decidido morir matando y habia lanzado un genjutsu causando que todos actuaran como si se alegraran de la muerte de Naruto y le negaran asistencia, Hinata y Hanabi eran las excepciones, pero ambas fueron noqueadas antes de poder hacer nada.

Horas despues, gracias al **Gedo Tensei,** utilizado por los 5 kages aunando fuerzas, a traves del rinnengan extraido de Obito, los miembros fallecidos de las fuerzas aliadas resucitaron y el genjutsu se rompio, pero cuando fueron a buscarlo Naruto habia desaparecido, sus unicas pistas ceniza y su hitai-ate.

Desde ese dia, Naruto fue instaurado como 7º hokage de konoha y 2º Sannin y cada una de las villas ocultas tenia constantemente al menos un equipo tratando de localizarlo.

Asi habian pasado los años y aun no habian tenido noticias, y eso mismo informo el equipo de Konohamaru a una cansada y deprimida Tsunade.

"Muy bien Konohamaru, le dare la mision a otro equipo. ANBU traedme a Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke y Sakura."

Grito la mujer mientras, deseosa de encontrar a su rubio favorito.

Minutos despues Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura aparecieron en el despacho, sin darles tiempo a hablar Tsunade les dio unos papeles y les explico su mision "Vosotros y vuestros equipos de genin ireis a Osoregakure no sato, una villa que se formo hace unos años en el antiguo emplazamiento de Uzugakure, para establecer un tratado de no agresion."

"¿Villa oculta en el miedo? Un nombre pretencioso cuando menos?" comento Sasuke mirando los documentos.

"¿Porque nadie ha intentado establecer contacto con la villa, maestra?" Pregunto Sakura extrañada de que según los papeles la villa exista desde hacia mas de 10 años.

"Estabamos ocupados recontruyendo lo perdido en la guerra y ya que la villa no causaba daño..." Explico Tsunade a su alumna, antes de preguntar si tomarian la mision.

Apenas 3 dias tardaron los dos equipos de genin mas los tres jounin en alcanzar las puertas de la villa, cerca de alli, vieron a una niña, hablando con otros niños, lo que les llamo la atencion fueron sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, con destellos blancos.

"Yo estoy en la banda, espero no cometer ningun error en el desfile de esta noche" dijo una chica de pelo castaño casi rojo, con un vestido azul.

"Ten mas confianza Koneko-chan, yo estoy en el grupo de canto y no estoy preocupada" contesto la rubia mientras sonreia,

"Eso esta muy bien Yuzu, pero si no te cambias y vas al ensayo madre se enfadara contigo, vuestro equipo tiene el dia libre solo para eso" Dijo una nueva voz

Ambas niñas se giraron en direccion a la voz y la rubia se abrazo a su propietaria, una chica con el cabello morado claro que desprendia un brillo casi dorado, que llevaba un elaborado kimono dorado.

"Nadeshiko onee-chan, solo estaba hablando un rato con Koneko-chan" dijo la alegre rubia mientras se abrazaba a la otra.

"Me parece muy bien, pero tienes que cumplir tus obligaciones ahora mismo, Dateb..." La chica se sonrrojo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y los miembros de Konoha que los espiaban lo notaron "...Date prisa" se corrigio la chica apresuradamente, mientras se llevaba a rastras a la rubia.

"Ok, ¿todos lo habeis oido verdad?" pregunto Sakura a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron con una sonrisa, parece que iban a ser ellos los que encontraran a Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Unos ninjas de Konoha desean hablar con el Osorekage" dijo la secretaria de este ultimo por un intecomunicador, tras unos segundos una luz verde se ilumino en el aparato, indicando el consentimiento del lider a la presencia de los intrusos.

Los tres jounin entraron en el despacho, mientras los genin esperaban fuera.

Al entrar en el despacho, vieron dos mesas en el despacho, en una se encontraba una mujer vestida con un kimono blanco que dejaba sus hombros y un generoso escote a la vista.

Apartandose el flequillo de la cara la mujer les sonrio, "Lamento informarles que Osorekage-sama no se encuentran aquí, no obstante me han pedido que les de acomodamiento, para que puedan asistir al desfile de esta noche, seran los primeros extrangeros que asistan. Mi nombre es Kejoro, sera un placer llevarles hasta un hotel." Les dijo la mujer antes de guiarlos hasta el hotel, para que se cambiasen e indicarles donde podrian ver el desfile.

Asi llegada la media noche, los ninjas de konoha fueron a la calle y pudieron ver una gran multitud de gente reunida, de pronto el bullicio se detuvo en seco, coincidiendo con la aparicion de un grupo de luces que se acercaba.

Pronto el sonido de intrumentos empezo a resonar por las calles, (reproducir opening de Gegege no kitaro 2007)

Cuando las luces se acercaron pudieron ver que eran lamparas de papel portadas por personas sonrientes, en cabeza iban un hombre de cabello castaño con gafas y un hombre rubio de ojos azules al que reconocieron de inmediato.

Varios susurros simultaneos de **"Noroi no Fubuki**" precedieron a una niebla que cubrio al desfile, al tiempo que las voces de varias personas empezaban a cantar la letra de la cancion, la niebla empezo a desvanecerse, revelando grandes diferencias entre antes y despues.

En cabeza ahora iban un hombre de largo cabello blanco y negro junto a un hombre de cabello rubio con colas de zorro hondeando tras el.

Cuando el desfile avanzaba, grupos de personas se iban a acoplando a ella, y asi siguieron avanzando y cantando hasta que alcanzaron el centro del pueblo, donde los de Konoha se encontraban, alli el hombre de cabello blanco se subio a un podio, mientras que el hombre rubio desaparecia.

"Hola amigos, celebramos hoy un nuevo aniversario de Osoregakure, normalmente seria mi colega Osorekage, quien os diera el discurso pero por hay asuntos personales que debe atender, de modo que sere yo, Nurarihyon quien lo de." comenzo a decir el hombre al tiempo que Yuzu se acercaba a Nadeshiko, que le acaricio la cabeza sonriendo y con un asentimiento emprendieron su camino, perseguidos en silencio por los miembros de Konoha.

Fin del capitulo 1

Esta es una nueva idea crossover Naruto x Rosario Vampire x Nurarihyon no Mago,.

En este fic la trama se desarrollara varios años tras la guerra, el motivo por el que Naruto es ahora un yokai, y otros datos similares se revelaran mas adelante, pero en cualquier caso seran los descendientes del equipo 7 y compañía, los protagonistas de la trama y no sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto, Rosario Vampire y Nurarihyon no Mago, no me pertenecen, la trama de este fic y los personajes originales si lo hacen.

Este fic no tiene animo de lucro.

Capitulo 2. Re-encuentro

Los 9 ninjas de Konoha seguían discretamente a las dos chicas, la tarea resultaba tremendamente sencilla para los ninjas, no solo por la presencia de mas de un sharingan, sino porque durante el desfile ambas chicas habían mostrado sus apariencias reales y ahora Nadeshiko poseía 5 colas moradas y un par de orejas de zorro, mientras que Yuzu tenia ahora garras de hielo y su cabello estaba formado por cristales amarillos, haciéndolas difícil de perder.

Finalmente ambas chicas entraron en una casa con una espiral azul y blanca, que recordaba a una tormenta de nieve.

Queriendo hacer las cosas bien, Sakura decidió intentar llamar a la puerta, pero una de sus genin, Momiji Haruno, su propia hija, la cual había heredado su cabello rosa, decidió colarse por una de las ventanas de la casa.

"!Momiji, vuelve en este instante¡" La llamo Sakura antes de que ella y sus otros dos genin, Touma Inuzuka y Ryuga Nara saltaran tras ella; en respuesta a esto los otros ninjas los siguieron a través de la casa, la búsqueda fue infructuosa hasta llegar a una habitación de la que salia luz.

Asomándose un poco, pudieron ver al equipo de Sakura con aspecto de aterrado mientras Sakura y otra mujer asistían el parto de una mujer cuyo cabello era idéntico al de la chica que conocían como Nadeshiko.

Segundos después el llanto de un recién nacido resonó en la noche, de repente la mujer que ayudaba a Sakura hablo, "Mizo-chan, son gemelos, una niña y un niño ¿Naru-kun y tu tenéis nombres para ellos?"

"A ella le pondremos el mismo nombre que su madrina y su abuela, Tsurara y a el le pondremos el nombre de su abuelo, Minato" Dijo la madre, antes de que la otra mujer se le abrazase, "es un honor ser madrina de esta pequeña."

Ambas mujeres hubieran podido hablar un poco mas, pero Naruto agarro a la mujer llamada Tsurara y a Sakura mientras las niñas se llevaban a los genin tras Naruto.

Finalmente en una habitación de la casa, Naruto hizo un gesto a sus antiguos compañeros para que comenzaran a explicar que hacían aquí, antes de que los jonin pudieran hablar, uno de los genin de Sasuke se le adelanto.

"Sasuke-sensei, ¿no es el shichidaime Hokage?" pregunto una chica rubia llamada Yamanaka Yuri, esto causo una gran sorpresa en las dos jóvenes yokai, aun mayor fue la sorpresa de los miembros de Konoha cuando la risa de Naruto resonó por el cuarto, mientras 9 colas de zorro aparecieron tras de el.

"Supongo que el shichidaime era humano, yo por el contrario... deje de serlo el día en que mis amigos me abandonaron a las puertas de la muerte, entonces Kurama decidió salvarme y expulsar al Juubi para siempre."

Flashback

En el interior de la mente de Naruto, Kurama hablaba mientras su chakra envolvía al chico, el cual estaba inconsciente.

"Naruto, el daño es demasiado extenso para curarte, no obstante podría transformarte en yokai a cambio de mi vida, así el Juubi no podrá resurgir y yo podre descansar después de tantos años."

Así pues el legendario Kyuubi no youko dio su vida a cambio de salvar a su amigo Naruto.

Apenas unas horas después, un aturdido Naruto se despertaba en una habitación desconocida, intentaba enfocar la vista, cuando una tos femenina atrajo su atención hacia una chica vestida de negro.

"Así que el señor zorro despierta tras su renacimiento, mi nombre es Hagoro Gitsune, el difunto Kurama me envió un mensaje pidiendo que te enseñe a usar tus nuevos poderes, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que estés listo para ir a la academia yokai." Dijo Hagoro.

Así Naruto empezó a entrenar en las técnicas de los kitsune, el manejo de las ilusiones

Con ayuda de la poderosa yokai, el joven ex-jinchuriki ahora kitsune, desarrollo seis colas en los pocos meses que pasaron desde su transformación en yokai hasta la entrada a la academia.

/Flashback

"...os ahorrare los detalles, durante los años que estuve en la academia, desarrolle dos colas mas y conocí a mi mujer, entonces mis amigos y yo decidimos unirnos a la familia de mi maestra, tiempo después Nurarihyon y yo nos enfrentamos con un fénix déspota, llamado Saffron Ten'en." continuo hablando Naruto.

"En esa batalla desarrolle mi novena cola, Nura y yo hicimos amistad y mi maestra me nombro cabeza del clan Gitsune, poco después Rikuo y yo conocimos a Kitaro y los tres juntos creamos esta villa para poder dar un hogar seguro a yokais, hanyo y humanos por igual." Sentencio el rubio.

"Déjate de idioteces y vuelve a Konoha de una vez, Dob..." Sasuke se quedo callado al ver sus pies cubiertos en hielo.

"Estoy segura de que no pretendía insultar a uno de los mejores maestros de la villa y al marido de nuestra Osorekage." Dijo la mujer llamada Tsurara.

Kakashi tenia ahora mismo un serio dilema, por un lado deseaba que el hijo de su sensei y maestro Hokage volviese a Konoha, por otro lado ahora era un yokai y el marido de un kage, de modo que Konoha no tenia nada que reclamar.

"no obstante, nos viene de perlas que estáis aquí, esta es una lista de los genin que se presentaran al examen de chuunin este año en Konoha" Continuo la mujer mientras que le pasaba un documento con los nombres de los genin y sus senseis.

Los de Konoha sabían que su mejor opción era volver a casa para informar al Hokage, de la situación y preparar algo que lo mantuviese en la villa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De vuelta en Konoha, Kakashi informo de todo esto a la recién instaurada hachidaime Hokage, Hyuuga Hinata, desgraciadamente alguien mas lo oyó.

salto temporal, dos días antes del examen

Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro muy largo recorría las calles de Konoha, junto a ella dos chicas parecidas a ella, se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Hanabi Hyuuga y sus hijas, Ako, la cual llevaba el pelo sujeto en una cola de caballo alta y se apartaba el flequillo con una horquilla y Riko cuyo cabello largo estaba sujeto en una coleta que llegaba hasta sus caderas, ademas llevaba siempre una tirita en la mejilla izquierda.

Las dos gemelas le contaban a su madre sus ultimas misiones, las cuales incluían capturar al ,inexplicablemente aun vivo, Tora.

Las tres se dirigían a comer algo en la zona comercial para celebrar su nominacion a los exámenes, cuando el sonido de aplausos provenientes del popular restaurante Ichiraku, llamo su atención.

Al entrar pudieron ver a una mujer de cabello rojo, una chica de cabello morado, una chica de cabello rubio, una mujer con el mismo tono de cabello que la segunda una mujer morena vestida de negro y una niña pequeña comiendo.

Una gran cantidad de platos se acumulaban junto a ellas, y una gran multitud los observaba y aplaudía.

"Madre, ¿podría explicarme porque esta gente nos mira?" pregunto la chica de cabello morado, dejando en la mesa el que era su bol numero 15, la mujer con su mismo tono de pelo la miro y sin darle importancia respondió tras dejar su bol numero 17.

"Probablemente estén asombrados de que alguien pueda comer tanto ramen, eso y el hecho de que aquí doña 'Hiyashi chusa' se parezca tanto al shichidaime," la joven rubia murmuro algo como 'no es culpa mía no poder soportar el calor'

Queriendo obtener mas información sobre los extraños, Hanabi activo el byakugan, en cuanto intento mirarles una serpiente salto hacia ella haciendo que dejara de emplear su dojutsu por el susto.

"Es de mala educación fisgar," dijo la pequeña morena, levantándose y dejando a todos ver el kanji de miedo 'Osore' en su hitai ate, mientras la mujer de cabello morado pagaba la cuenta.

"Tienes toda la razón kyokotsu-chan, ahora deberíamos irnos a reunirnos con los otros equipos para planear estrategias para el examen; Kushina, Nadeshiko, Yuzu nos marchamos" Dijo la mujer, marchándose de allí con las demás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el interior de la villa se encontraba la casa en la que antiguamente vivía el yondaime Hokage, y dicha casa se encontraba ahora rodeada de ANBU, finalmente tras mucho llamar, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la mujer de cabello pelirrojo.

"Por la autoridad de la hachidaime, se os ordena que evacuéis la casa familiar del yondaime y el shichidaime y me acompañéis para ser interrogados sobre el método de acceso a la propiedad." Dijo el ANBU, la pelirroja miro hacia el interior de la casa para después girarse y mirar al ANBU.

Sin decir palabra, la chica se corto en el dedo y unto parte de su sangre en el sello que servia como cerradura, este se ilumino mostrando su aceptación de la sangre.

"Creo que es evidente que esta casa es de mi familia, decidle a la Hokage que los genin de Osoregakure, sus senseis, unos cuantos efectivos de NURA, y algunos sirvientes de las familias han llegado." Dijo la pelirroja

"Dígame al menos su nombre para poder informar a la Hokage" dijo el ANBU causando una sonrisa maligna en la pelirroja.

"Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki."

Fin del capitulo.

En el próximo capitulo empezaran los exámenes de chuunin, ¿de que sirven los poderes de yokai en un examen escrito? Ya veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Capitulo 3: ¿Te da miedo un examen escrito?

No creo que haga falta ninguna aclaración en este episodio, es por ello por lo que voy a dar aclaraciones sobre Osoregakure.

Los cinco grandes clanes de Osore, se trata de los cinco clanes que participaron en la fundación de la villa, estos son:

Clan yokai Nura liderado por Nurarihyon Rikuo Nura, el clan se dedica al combate y tiene múltiples negocios a lo largo de la villa, desde tiendas a bares.

Clan yokai Hakaba liderado por el espectro Hakaba no Kitaro. Forman las fuerzas policiales de la villa.

Clan yokai Gitsune originalmente liderado por Hagoro Gitsune. Aprovechan su sabiduría para dedicarse a la enseñanza, la política y la logística en pro de la villa.

Clan humano Kenkain liderado por Yura Kenkain. Forman las fuerzas de ninjas cazadores, usan las técnicas onmyoji para capturar y eliminar a los desertores y a los yokai malignos.

Clan yokai Uzumaki/Shirayuki liderado por Kyuubi Naruto Uzumaki y yukionna Mizore Shirayuki, el clan se dedica a la vida de ninja, tienen múltiples negocios y propiedades; Mizore es la Shodaime Osorekage

NURA, es el nombre que reciben las fuerzas ANBU de la aldea, esto se debe a que el clan Nura las fundo y Nurarihyon es el líder de estas, trabajando codo con codo con la Shodaime.

'Doña Hiyashi chusa' Las yukionna de ficción han mostrado en el pasado la incapacidad de soportar las comidas a temperaturas elevadas, por esto Yuzu la yukionna pide ramen veraniego o Hiyashi chusa, que consiste en ramen frio.

No mas Juubi: esto se debe a que los bijuu son entes de chakra viviente, mientras que los yokai son entes físicos, dicho de otro modo, Kurama era chakra y Naruto es ahora un yokai de clase S, casi divino.

Saffron Ten'en: El fénix Saffron era y es el ultimo adversario al que Ranma se enfrenta en su serie, Ten'en significa literalmente llama celestial.

La serpiente que ataca a Hanabi: Si después de leer el nombre kyokotsu tras el ataque, no sois capaces de hacer la conexión, deberíais leer Nurarihyon no maigo o ver el anime, pero vale voy a explicarlo.

Kyokotsu es una yokai de Kioto con aspecto infantil que porta una calavera, sus habilidades incluyen invocar serpientes que devoran los ojos de sus enemigos, el motivo por el cual detuvo su ataque fue porque Naruto y hagoromo le dieron ordenes estrictas de no dañar a nadie.

Si me he dejado algo que explicar, enviadme un PM para incluirlo en las aclaraciones del próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto, Rosario Vampire y Nurarihyon no Mago, no me pertenecen, la trama de este fic y los personajes originales si lo hacen.

Este fic no tiene animo de lucro.

Capitulo 3. ¿Te da miedo un examen escrito?

En el ultimo episodio:

En el interior de la villa se encontraba la casa en la que antiguamente vivía el yondaime Hokage, y dicha casa se encontraba ahora rodeada de ANBU, finalmente tras mucho llamar, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la mujer de cabello pelirrojo.

"Por la autoridad de la hachidaime, se os ordena que evacuéis la casa familiar del yondaime y el shichidaime y me acompañéis para ser interrogados sobre el método de acceso a la propiedad." Dijo el ANBU, la pelirroja miro hacia el interior de la casa para después girarse y mirar al ANBU.

Sin decir palabra, la chica se corto en el dedo y unto parte de su sangre en el sello que servia como cerradura, este se ilumino mostrando su aceptación de la sangre.

"Creo que es evidente que esta casa es de mi familia, decidle a la Hokage que los genin de Osoregakure, sus senseis, unos cuantos efectivos de NURA, y algunos sirvientes de las familias han llegado." Dijo la pelirroja

"Dígame al menos su nombre para poder informar a la Hokage" dijo el ANBU causando una sonrisa maligna en la pelirroja.

"Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki."

Continuando con la historia.

"¡Imposible! Kushina-sama murió hace muchos años, tu como mucho tendrás 15 años" grito el ANBU enfadado, la joven le dedico una mirada de desprecio y simplemente le cerro la puerta en las narices tras gritar '¡No soy tan mayor!'.

Mientras tanto, un hombre de cabello castaño vestido con un traje occidental negro, entraba en el despacho de la Hokage, acompañado por una mujer vestida de miko.

El hombre tendió su mano derecha en forma de saludo a la mujer, Hinata acerco acepto la mano que le tendía el trajeado, al hacerlo pudo ver una cadena con un candado atada a su mano.

"Hokage-sama, mi nombre es Aono Tsukune y mi acompañante es Yura Keikain, venimos de parte de Osorekage, nos gustaría que firmase usted estos documentos." Explico el hombre mientras sacaba un montón de papeles de un maletín.

"¿Que son?" Pregunto la Hokage mientras los leía.

"estos documentos autorizan a las fuerzas de NURA, nuestro ANBU, a atacar a cualquiera que intente dañar a los nuestros fuera del examen y a rescatar a cualquier miembro de la villa que haya sido sellado, a cambio prometemos hacer un registro y expulsar a cualquier yokai maligno que este oculto en la villa." Respondió la mujer Keikain.

Hinata tuvo que pensárselo durante un tiempo, por una parte, dar permiso a unos yokai a atacar seria muy peligroso, pero una limpieza de yokai malignos sonaba muy tentadora, ademas si se negaba los yokai de Osore se marcharían y pedirían una indemnización por el tiempo perdido.

"De acuerdo, de todas formas tratad de ser discretos con los civiles." Dijo la joven Hokage mientras entregaba los documentos firmados a sus invitados.

En ese momento, un grupo de jóvenes con hitai ate de Osore iban en dirección a la escuela donde tendría lugar el primero de los exámenes para el grado de chuunin, la academia ninja, en cabeza de los grupos iban una mujer de largo cabello rosa y plateado cuyos ojos rojos emitían un aura de poder y dulzura, ataviada con un vestido occidental, una mujer de largo cabello azul parcialmente claro y parcialmente oscuro con ojos azules con anillos concentricos en ellos; vestida con un kimono blanco puro, una mujer de cabello azul celeste cuyos ojos rojo intenso no mostraban expresión alguna y vestía con un vestido blanco corto y un hombre vestido con una túnica negra cuya cara estaba tapada por una mascara de zorro, dejando a la vista solo un liso cabello negro.

"Esto... ¿Moka-sensei? ¿sabe en que consistirá el examen?" Pregunto uno de los genin yokai.

"Ni idea, yo ascendí por mi poder" respondió la mujer de cabello rosa/plateado sin darle importancia al asunto.

El joven quería seguir preguntando, pero la llegada al edificio interrumpió la charla, los jóvenes iban a entrar en el edificio cuando el hombre detuvo a las dos princesas.

"Yuzu, Nadeshiko; vosotras representáis el clan Uzumaki/Gitsune/Shirayuki, aseguraos de comportaros como las dignas princesas del clan." dijo el hombre

"Hai- Hagoromo Gitsune-sama (1)" respondieron las dos jóvenes, para luego introducirse en el edificio con sus compañeros.

El grupo de jóvenes yokai se dirigían tranquilamente hacia el aula 302 donde tendría lugar el examen, pero en el segundo piso se encontraron con una conmoción, al dirigirse a investigar la causa, Nadeshiko, una chica de cabello negro con un vestido blanco, que empezó a volverse rojo, una chica de cabello azul claro vestida con un uniforme claro, se indignaron.

"¿A esa porquería llaman ilusión? Como sucubo que soy me ofende." gritó la joven de cabello azul.

"Lo entiendo Shiki, mi sangre de youko también arde al ver algo tan patético comparado con lo que hacemos los zorros demoníacos y salta a la vista que Sachiko también esta furiosa, yo digo que mostremos las ilusiones de zorros, fantasmas y sucubos." Respondió Nadeshiko mientras el rojo del vestido de la ultima chica empezaba a remitir y asentían

Pronto las tres chicas se habían ocultado con sus ilusiones, aquellos miembros de Osore cuyo campo de experiencia no eran las ilusiones solo podían mirar como las chicas se iban, antes de ocultarse con sus propias técnicas para avanzar por el pasillo sin llamar la atención de aquellos que habían sido engañados por el genjutsu.

Uno de ellos se evaporo en briznas de humo negro que desaparecieron al instante, segundos después los dos chuunin que estaban realizando la ilusión, recibieron un par de golpes en el cogote antes de oír un susurro diabólico

"**Por vuestra culpa vamos a tener que aguantar a tres chicas de mal humor."**

Al poco rato, un joven de cabello blanco y azul claro vestido con ropajes negros y un haori azul apareció de entre briznas de humo negro, inmediatamente Yuzu se engancho a sus brazo, causando un gran sonrojo en el y uno mucho menos evidente en ella.

"Neku-kun, tenemos que ir todos juntos, así que no te separes de mi." dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta del aula, donde les esperaban sus compañeros.

En el interior del aula, los genin de las distintas villas intentaban ahogarse los unos a los otros con pura intención asesina, hasta que la puerta del aula se abrió y la energía de todos se vio sobrepasada por otra mucho mas intensa, aterrados dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta y vieron doce jóvenes con el hitai ate de Osore.

Al observar mas atentamente, pudieron ver que eran tres chicas las que emitían el odio, al mirarlas podían ver la sombra de un zorro demoníaco, un ser con alas de murciélago y un espíritu de muerte tras ellas, el resto perdían perdón por las chicas con su expresión facial.

Es en ese momento que un joven pelirrojo con el hitai ate de Suna se acerco al grupo y tomo la mano de la enfadada Nadeshiko, ignorando el hecho de que sus colmillos asomaran por debajo de los labios.

"Un placer conocerla mi bella señorita, soy el hijo del godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Koji." Dijo el joven besandole la mano a la chica.

Nadeshiko estaba actualmente tremendamente avergonzada, su sonrojo fue afortunadamente oculto, cuando los mismos jóvenes de Konoha que habían ido a Osoregakure aparecieron en escena.

"¿Así que habéis venido?" dijo Ryuga Nara, un joven de cabello rubio con el peinado familiar, con su voz cargada de pereza.

"Por supuesto, Osoregakure fue creada como paraíso, donde humanos y yokai pueden vivir en armonía, ahora que todas las villas están aliadas tras la guerra, es nuestro deber mostrar nuestro poder, antes de solicitar alianzas, por el bien de humanos y yokai." Respondió Nadeshiko con un tono de voz digno de un regente.

"¿Si pretendéis aliaros con las villas, Por que vuestro escudo es el kanji del miedo?" grito medio asustada, medio enfadada, Haruno Momiji.

"Los yokai, onmyoji y hanyo producen terror de una forma u otra, ya que la gente teme lo que no entiende, por ese motivo nos ocultamos en las aterradoras tinieblas e inculcamos miedo en nuestros enemigos y los de nuestros aliados." Explico Neku, causando que varios chicos lo mirasen con una mezcla de admiración y celos, mientras varias chicas incluyendo a Yuzu, lo mirasen con corazones en los ojos.

"Ademas, Oto-san quería volver a ver Konoka después de tanto tiempo."dijo la yukionna despreocupadamente.

Al oírla todos aquellos que no sabían quien era su padre, prestaron atención y notaron que la joven rubia les recordaba a alguien, pero no sabían a quien.

"Baka, tou-sama nos dijo que era mejor que nadie supiera eso." susurro Nadeshiko a su hermana.

"Sois hijas del shichidaime ¿verdad?" pregunto con fastidio una joven de cabello castaño causando que todos notasen el parecido de la rubia, al ver que las dos jóvenes se tensaban al oírla, continuó hablando, "mi nombre es Nara Kirari, ¿entonces sois hanyos?" pregunto la joven.

"No, Yuzu-chan y yo somos yokai completos, y de diferente clase, de hecho nuestra hermana mayor es distinta a las dos." Respondió Nadeshiko, 'Esta chica parece interesada en nosotras , quizás si le doy información, pero oculto partes cruciales, pierda la concentración lo suficiente como para darnos ventaja.' Pensó Nadeshiko.

'Imposible, si solo su madre fuera una yokai, las dos deberían ser o bien hanyos o bien la misma clase de yokai, pero si ambas son de tipos distintos, significaría que sus dos padres son yokai, no obstante Uzumaki-sama es humano, ¿Que demonios pasa aquí?' pensaban los dos jóvenes Nara.

La posibilidad de hallar una respuesta, se vio estropeada por la llegada del famoso interrogador Ibiki Morino, que de nuevo se encargaría del primer examen.

"Gusanos, a partir de este momento vuestro destino esta en mis manos, para empezar vendréis y tomareis un numero de esta urna y os sentareis en el lugar designado por este." Rugió Ibiki.

(ya que las reglas son las mismas que en el pasado, vamos a ignorarlas para pasar al examen en si)

Yuzu estaba sentada junto a una de las chicas que habían visto el poder de Kyokotsu, cuando ella, su madre y sus hermanas visitaron el famoso restaurante Ichiraku, la joven yukionna discretamente empezó a crear una autentica red de espejos de hielo microscópicos, que le permitían ver todos y cada uno de los exámenes del aula.

Mientras tanto otros Yukai empezaron a usar sus propios trucos de comunicación, uno de ellos captaba las vibraciones del aire, por la escritura de los demás y pasaba las respuestas a sus compañeros usando el aire como medio, por su parte otro de ellos recibía estas respuestas y emitía pulsos de feromonas, que Shiki la sucubo captaba como mensaje en morse.

Aparte de este grupo, otro miembro del grupo, agito discretamente una varita y empezó a oír los pensamientos de los otros, cogiendo las respuestas de Nadeshiko, la cual era lo bastante lista como para saberse las respuestas y estaban comunicando sus respuestas a los vampiros con ilusiones del examen completo.

Por su parte Neku, emitió una pequeña brizna de humo negro y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se levanto de su asiento y se paseo por el aula recopilando respuestas, y de camino causando que expulsasen al equipo de un chico que había mirado a Yuzu con lujuria y comunicando las respuestas a Sachiko.

Por fin llego el momento de la décima pregunta y los yokai estaban tan tranquilos, que los humanos de su alrededor se sentían abrumados, parecía que confiaban tanto en su poder, que no les preocupaba si perdían el derecho a examinarse, de hecho parecían divertidos por el riesgo.

Ibiki era uno de los que se sentían bastante intimidado, estos mocosos no eran como cierto rubio, que lo desafió sin miedo, no, estos estaban aburridos; sabían que el era incapaz de asustarlos y eso lo atemorizaba, deseoso de quitarse a los yokai de la vista el interrogador decidió soltar la bomba, si el viejo truco de 'Estáis aprobados' no los asustaba, es que estos mocosos eran duros como una roca.

Y por supuesto, toda la clase estallo en sorpresa, todos menos los 12 yokais, "¿Acaso sabíais lo que iba a pasar?" preguntó Ibiki enfadado.

"Si, sabíamos que no iba a cambiar las reglas del examen en relación a nuestra información, si usted era el examinador de la primera prueba, el examen seria escrito, se basaría en recopilar y transmitir información y la décima pregunta seria una trampa." Contesto Sachiko.

"Debo admitir que eso funciona bien con la mayoría, pero nosotros estamos entrenados para no asustarnos, en una batalla si sientes temor mueres." Continuó el brujo del grupo.

Ibiki hubiese repuesto algo, de no ser porque la ventana explotó y una bola negra entró en el aula para inmediatamente después desenvolverse y mostrar una mujer con expresión alegre y una pancarta con el texto 'Examinadora del segundo examen, Naruko Hatake 15 años.'

'Esta chica es poco mayor que onee-sama, eso quiere decir que el maestro de padre debió de tenerla dos años después de que este se perdiera, ya veo lo preocupado que estaba...' Pensó Nadeshiko sarcásticamente.

Por su parte cierta pelirroja se dio cuenta de algo que Nadeshiko, no '¿Esa es la hija del tal Kakashi? Ese nombre debe de ser en honor a..., supongo que eso lo convierte en su padrino, informare a madre.' Pensó antes de desaparecer en un remolino de nieve.

De nuevo en el aula, la joven jonin pidió a los alumnos que se encontrasen con ella frente al bosque de la muerte en dos horas, normalmente seria en menos de 5 minutos, pero la Hokage había pedido que se retrasaran, y había ordenado a un grupo especial de ANBU que persiguiese a los yokai, sin ser detectados, para confirmar la presencia de Naruto en la villa, Naruko estaba muy emocionada, ante la perspectiva de poder conocer a su padrino y antiguo Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras el examen tenia lugar, en una guarida subterránea, oculta en Konoha, que en otro tiempo perteneció a Orochimaru, un hombre se sentaba tras una mesa, mientras un ANBU con la mascara blanca se presentaba ante el.

"Honôkage-sama, los yokai han llegado a la villa, no obstante, no hemos podido acceder al hogar Namikaze donde se esconden para confirmar la identidad de sus lideres." Dijo el ANBU con voz monótona

"Bien, retírate, debo diseñarlo." Replico el hombre conocido por Honôkage.

Fin del capitulo

Omake- Uno de los personajes explica detalles de la trama, episodio 1.

En un escenario oscuro aparece una silueta, repentinamente un foco apunta su haz de luz sobre la silueta y revela a Yuzu con sus atributos de yukionna, vestida con un kimono blanco corto (como el de Mizore).

La joven yukionna hizo una reverencia hacia el publico antes de empezar a hablar.

"Hola amigos, hoy me han encargado de que haga cargo de las aclaraciones del final de capitulo, empecemos por el principio ¿vale?"Dijo la joven sonriente.

"Primero os presentare a nuestros equipos de Osoregakure: El primero de nuestros equipos lo forman la fantasma Hakaba no Sachiko, el hombre lobo Mukuro Morioka y el bake-neko Nekonome Renji, su sensei es la demonio del viento Harada Plenair." Dijo la joven mostrando en una pantalla las imágenes de dichas personas.

"El segundo equipo lo forman la sucubo Kurono Shiki, el brujo Sendo Ryoga y el vampiro Shuzen Seiji, su sensei es la gran vampiresa Aono Moka, según papá ahora es muy diferente a cuando era estudiante, suele decir que sus dos mitades se unieron ¿Sabéis a que se refiere?" Pregunto Yuzu con expresión confusa, creando una interrogación gigante de hielo junto a ella.

"El tercer equipo lo forman El vampiro Aono Rito, el kamaitachi Touma Kamaitachi, (que apellido tan poco original...) y la youko Uzumaki/Shirayuki Nadeshiko, mi adorada onee-chan, su sensei es la yukionna, Nura Tsurara." explico la rubia.

"El cuarto equipo lo formamos la Neko-musume Hakaba no Koneko, el Nurarihyon Nura Neku-kun y yo misma la yukionna Uzumaki/Shirayuki Yuzu, nuestro senseis es o...nii-san el hagoromo Gitsune." explico la jovencita sonriente.

"¿alguna pregunta hasta el momento?" Preguntó la chica

"Yo, ¿Cuando aparecerá Naruto-kun, quien eran el Honôkage y sus hombres y quien es Kushina?" Pregunto una mujer de cabello negro y que llevaba gafas de sol sobre sus ojos, visiblemente blancos.

"¿La Hokage?" Vigorosa negación de la mujer "Vaaaale... Veamos, padre aparecerá cuando sea necesario, probablemente antes del capitulo 7, en cuanto a la segunda pregunta, ni idea, solo Zenon lo sabe, y para terminar, pues creo que es obvio, o bien es mi abuela resucitada, o es otra de mis hermanas, elegid vuestra respuesta, hasta que demos la oficial".Dijo la yukionna sacando la lengua.

"¿Alguna otra?" Volvió a preguntar.

"hai hai, ¿Porque Hagoromo Gitsune es un hombre? en el episodio anterior era una mujer" preguntó una persona anónima levantando la mano.

"Sencillo en el episodio anterior Hagoromo Gitsune era una mujer (la misma que en el original de Nurarihyon no mago) llamamos así a nuestro sensei, que es hombre ya que Hagoromo Gitsune no es un nombre, sino una clase de yokai.

Significa textualmente zorro con túnica y es un yokai zorro que posee el cuerpo de niños nobles y vive en su interior alimentándose de los sentimientos malignos a su alrededor durante la vida de su anfitrión.

"La verdad es que sensei esta usando el nombre con permiso de Hagoromo Gitsune baa-chan, pero es un..." Empezó a decir antes de ser silenciada por las colas de los dos Hagoromo Gitsune y las manos de un hombre de cabello rizado.

"¡no hagas spoilers!" Gritaron los dos yukai.

"Esto se me esta yendo de las manos, Hisshaton: Sai Shûshô no jutsu." Dijo el hombre desconocido.

La joven Uzumaki consiguió librarse de la presa de los zorros antes de decir, "Lo que Zenon acaba de decir es estilo escritor: jutsu del fin de capitulo y es un cutre intento de hacer un chiste para acabar el episodio, Bye bye." dijo antes de salir huyendo de Zenon, que la seguía con un lanzallamas, mientras gritaba algo sobre mocosas ingratas que no aprecian a sus creadores.

Fin del omake.

Cada episodio de este fic, tendrá sus aclaraciones en modo de omake ligeramente crack fic, que serán obra de mi Beta Yakumo, que Suzumiya Haruhi se apiade de nosotros, también me pide que os diga que estará encantada de responder vuestras preguntas, incluso si así lo deseáis podéis enviar vuestras preguntas para un personaje determinado en forma de reviews, responderán a lo que sea, siempre que se entienda, un ejemplo es:

Naruto ¿Cuales son tus planes? ¿Cuantos hijos tenéis Mizore y tu?

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Osoregakure, capitulo 4, un relajante paseo por el bosque.


End file.
